The Christians
The Christians were a Prison group in Oz.They are considered the weakest and non-violent group of Oz. Most of the inmates are child murderer or rapist. They are Protestant Christian. They are first lead by Jonathan Coushaine. Then by William Cudney until his death in season 3 for a brief time. In season 4 part 2, Jeremiah Cloutier takes over but is killed in season 5 due to his rivalry with The Bikers and Timmy Kirk. After which Timmy Kirk takes over the Christians until he is killed by Jaz Hoyt in season 6. They tend to collaborate with The Irish,Kareem Saïd and Vernon Schillinger on few occasion due to leader 's personnel friendship. Apart from The Bikers, they tend to have rivalry with The Aryans too in season 4 part 2. Some of their prominent members are : Robert Sippel,Jim Burns,Vincent, Harden, Schirner and Samuel Gougeon. Plot Season 2 *Episode 2.02 "Ancient Tribes" - Jonathan Coushaine, Samuel Gougeon, Harden and Luis Battista are the four Christian members allowed in Emerald city when it fist re-opened. Coushaine is in the council meeting what Tim McManus opens up and is also teaching the GED program which causes Kenny Wangler in the GED program to nearly strangle him to death because he refused to read. *Episode 2.07 "Animal Farm" - Robert Sippel, a convicted priest in Oz for groping a 14 year old boy in confession is due to parole and doesn't go well for him meanwhile a African-American Christian inmate Vincent is sent into Oz and Simon Adebisi is his sponsor and uses him as his prag. *Episode 2.08 "Escape in Oz" - Sippel comes back to Oz asking if he could stay for a night, but Leo Glynn tells him he has to sleep in a empty cell in Unit B and it causes Vern Schillinger & The Aryans to crucify him in the gym with C.O. Karl Metzger to watch him as he was secretly part of the Aryans. Season 3 *Episode 3.03 "Legs" - Jonathan Coushaine is never seen in Oz again as new Christian inmate William Cudney takes over the Christians and starts slealing cloral hydrate for Ryan O'Reily out of infirmary to help winning money from the boxing tournament by putting it in the fighters drink who he wanted to lose all dough the Christians didn't take part in the boxing tournement. *Episode 3.04 "Unnatural Disasters" - Cudney and the other Christians start planning to guard the television and tells the inmates not to watch Miss Sally's schoolyard which angers the other inmates and causes lockdown. *Episode 3.06 "Cruel and Unusual Punishments" - Cudney arranges to tell Warden Glynn about Ryan O'Reily spiking the boxers drinks who ever his brother Cyril fighted, but then it causes Ryan to have him killed by new Russian inmate Yuri Kosygin after Ryan hires him and the next day C.O. Sean Murphy finds Cudney in his bed dead. *Episode 3.08 "Out o' Time" - Vincent, the African-American member of the Christians join in Simon Adebisi's race gang after The Homeboys and The Muslims are looking to get rid of McManus to get an African-American unit manager for Emerald City. Season 4 Part I *Episode 4.06 "A Word to the Wise" - As Martin Querns took over Emerald City, Vincent is the only Christian in Em City as the other Christians get sent to genop where Adebisi carries on using him as a sex toy. Season 4 Part II *Episode 4.10 "Conversions" - Jeremiah Cloutier is sent to Oz and is the new Christian leader, he converts biker inmate Jim Burns and he then becomes friends with Aryan inmate Vernon Schillinger. *Episode 4.11 "Revenge is Sweet" - Robson and Hoyt see Cloutier as a threat while Timmy Kirk tries to woo Cloutier. *Episode 4.12 "Cuts Like A Knife" - Father Mukada returns and is disappointed that Timmy Kirk is converting as a true Christian. *Episode 4.13 "Blizzard of 01" - Mukada and Cloutier have a feud to try to see who saves the most souls in Oz, but decide to have an ecumenical service. *Episode 4.15 "Even The Score" - Cloutier exiles Kirk for using physical force on those who don't wish to convert. *Episode 4.16 "Famous Last Words" - Cloutier is forced to resign as minister, and loses his support with his followers. Kirk then conspires with Jaz Hoyt and brick Cloutier to death but Cloutier doesn't die and survives the gas explosion which blows up Emerald City and the cafeteria. Season 5 *Episode 5.01 "Visitations" - Kirk takes over the Christians and Cloutier is laying is in Benchley Memorial, but then returns and cannot speak because of the gas explosion. *Episode 5.02 "Laws of Gravity" - Kirk and Hoyt plan to have Cloutier killed by Burns but he refuses then Clouter starts using spirits which, then he would wake up Jim Burns and tell him to kill Timmy Kirk & Jaz Hoyt but he then fails by Hoyt snapping him with a weight bar. *Episode 5.03 "Dream a Little Dream of Me" - Kirk hires Gunner F to kill Cloutier but fails, then Cloutier haunts Jaz to kill Kirk, so Hoyt stabs him but Kirk survives and gets sentenced to death when he confesses to the 5 counts of murder. *Episode 5.06 "Variety" - Kirk is back from the hospital and arranges with Clarence Seroy to burn down a catholic church with Ray Mukada and 2 other priests who get burned to death. Max Sands tells Leo Glynn that he witnessed Kirk killing Burns with Hoyt and is getting a death sentence. Season 6 *Episode 6.06 "A Day in the Death..." - Samuel Gougeon is one of the remaining Christians and works for Burr Redding in his telemarketing company where he was talking about god which Redding didn't like him doing but instead of Redding getting rid of him he makes him set fire to Zahir Arif's book binding business. Christians